


Карта Рошара / A Map of Roshar

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Acrylic Paints, Craft Paper, Gen, Ink, Paper Craft, WTF Kombat 2021, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: А3 (29х42 см), крафтовая бумага, акварель, акрил, тушь.A3 (11.7×16.5 inches), craft paper, watercolor, acrylic paints, ink.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: челлендж





	Карта Рошара / A Map of Roshar

**Author's Note:**

> Я хотела, чтобы ракушки напоминали мраморные узоры и завитки на коже паршенди. ;)
> 
> I wanted the seashells to resemble marblings and swirls on parshendi skin. ;)

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/e7/51/XUrYbLcR_o.jpg)


End file.
